In vascular treatments, for example in Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angioplasty (PTCA) to treat cardiac stenosis, information relating to the vascular treatments is required to be provided. In particular, the clinician has to describe which stenosis was treated, for instance by localizing them onto acquired angiogram imagery. Furthermore, Quantitative Coronary Angiography (QCA) values of each stenosis before and after stenting are often required to be provided. The QCA value is the relative reduction of the artery diameter at the stenosis position. These values can be used to support the need for intervention, and to document the success or failure of the intervention. The clinician frequently has to select a sequence of angiograms obtained pre-intervention, i.e. before the actual intervention or treatment, and to select a frame from that sequence, to locate the stenosis, and to click several times on the frame with the mouse cursor in order to determine a QCA value. This also has to be conducted for a sequence of angiograms obtained post-intervention, i.e. after the intervention or treatment. Therefore, obtaining QCA values takes time, can be tedious, and as such is sometimes omitted or only roughly estimated visually. WO 2014/111930A1 discloses a method for vascular modelling. The method, in some embodiments, comprises receiving a plurality of 2-D angiographic images of a portion of a vasculature of a subject, and processing the images to automatically detect 2-D features, for example, paths along vascular extents.
US 2008/242977A1 describes systems, methods and apparatus through which in some embodiments detection of a change in characteristics of plaque in a longitudinal exam is automated for the purpose of assessing change in disease due to therapy, patient behavior modifications or follow-up. In some embodiments, diagnosis and treatment of arterial lesions includes obtaining a plurality of sets of computed-tomography images of at least one arterial plaque lesion, wherein each set of computed-tomography images are acquired at a different time, then storing the computed-tomography images in a database and analyzing arterial plaque variations in the sets of computed-tomography images for changes in at least one parameter.